


Chapter and Verse

by Teigh



Series: Road Work [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teigh/pseuds/Teigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and late nights on the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter and Verse

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Gerard's tendency to [write](http://i69.photobucket.com/albums/i53/crowgirl13/Bandom/77647275md3.jpg) on [himself](http://i69.photobucket.com/albums/i53/crowgirl13/Bandom/s640x480.jpg).  
>  **A/N** : Written for themoononastick's prompt, 'tattoo'.

Gerard’s dreaming,  
Only half-asleep.

He can't leave the TV  
on all the time.  
Sometimes the blue light flicker  
feels like drowning.

_On the road_  
it's always a little blue;  
even Technicolor  
is watery. 

Tonight  
he keeps lights low,  
TV silent.

Inhale and he’s  
Tangled  
in conflicting mesh of breath  
and buzz-snore winding forth  
from the bunks.

Gerard dreams words:  
strolling up  
rickety staircases,  
pulled free  
of flooded basements.

Letters rising up,  
bodies that have slipped their traces  
and float sightless,  
pale limbs washed  
equally blue and smooth.

He writes what he can catch,  
what he can hold,  
what he can stand.

A hookless fisherman,  
Gerard traces black  
against the flesh that owns him.  
He shudders at the barbed drag,  
the wicked j embedding itself into skin.  
Right angles on a forearm,  
o and c and harsh constants  
across the jugular.

The marks are never indelible,  
sloughing free  
 _wash of water_  
readies the canvas  
but the words still sit,  
layering upon one another  
memory  
ghost whispers  
code pressing deep.

Gerard will make himself a Rosetta stone.

Pulsation  
underbeat  
rubber drumming on road  
ends.

In the silence  
before others tumble free  
of blankets  
Gerard swims up,  
surfacing  
to buy more ink.


End file.
